


Babysitter

by prettyboiistarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Babysitter AU, Babysitter Peter Parker, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl is 16, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Good Peter, Harley is a little shit, High School Student Carl Grimes, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Student Peter, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Carl Grimes, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony is 32, Tony is a good dad, Underage Peter Parker, What Have I Done, carl and peter are besties, harley is 10, peter is 16
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboiistarker/pseuds/prettyboiistarker
Summary: "indovina chi ho incontrato al supermercato." Disse Pepper"Chi?""Tony!""Stark? L'ex di tua sorella? Ma non viveva a Malibu?""Si è appena trasferito qui a New York con Harley. Ha detto che ora che si sono trasferiti dovrà cercare un babysitter nuovo." Poi si rivolse a Peter."Ho pensato subito a te e al fatto che cercavi un lavoretto estivo quindi gli ho lasciato il tuo numero, spero non ti dispiaccia. Se non vuoi farlo posso scrivergli adesso."Peter arrossì. "Non fa niente zia, grazie." Le sorrise. "E poi "zio" Tony non è così male."





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, c'è scritto che è anche una cegan ma più che altro la loro relazione è un pò in secondo piano quindi non ci starò più di tanto. Solo qualche scena qui e là.

Pepper entrò in casa con un sospiro e appoggiò le buste della spesa sull'isola al centro della cucina.

Poi urlò un "Ciao" collettivo diretto ai due individui.

"Ciao zia Pepper" salutò sorridente Peter. 

Poi Pepper andò dietro alla donna ai fornelli, cingendole i fianchi e stampandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ciao amore, com'è andato il lavoro?" Chiese May.

"Bene, ho un nuovo cliente e sono passata a prendere le cose che mi avevi chiesto." Disse indicando le buste.

May si girò e le diede un bacio ringraziandola.

"E indovina chi ho incontrato al supermercato." Disse Pepper addentando un pezzo di verdura che l'altra stava affettando.

"Chi?" Chiese curiosa.

"Tony!"

"Stark? L'ex di tua sorella?" Chiese sorpresa. "Ma non viveva a Malibu?"

"Si è appena trasferito qui a New York con Harley." Spiegò " Ha detto che ora che si sono trasferiti dovrà cercare un babysitter nuovo." Poi si rivolse a Peter.

"Ho pensato subito a te e al fatto che cercavi un lavoretto estivo quindi gli ho lasciato il tuo numero, spero non ti dispiaccia. Se non vuoi posso scrivergli adesso."

Peter arrossì. "Non fa niente zia, grazie." Le sorride. "E poi "zio" Tony non è così male." Mentí.  
A dirla verità Peter non se lo ricordava particolarmente, solamente qualche visita quando era bambino.

Pepper gli arruffò i capelli nocciola. "Bravo ragazzo".

"Ora me ne vado in camera, chiamatemi quando è pronto." Annuncio Peter e se ne scappò.  
Una volta chiusa la porta della stanza dietro di se si coprì il viso come le mani e scivolo fino a sedersi con la schiena appoggiata alla porta.

"Oh cazzo!" Imprecò a bassa voce. "Sono nella merda".

Certo, si ricordava poco dell'uomo ma del suo aspetto non se ne poteva dimenticare. Era stata la sua prima cotta da bambino.  
Sempre così carismatico, per non parlare del suo aspetto. Sembrava un Dio greco.  
Si ricordava quanto era felice quando le sue zie annunciavano che sarebbero andati da zio Tony e zia Chloe. Non aveva mai sopportato la donna ma stare con Tony era sempre divertente.

Improvvisamente fu' risvegliato dai suoi pensieri dalla vibrazione del suo telefono nella tasca.   
Apri il messaggio del numero sconosciuto con il cuore in gola.

"Hey Pete! Sono Tony, probabilmente non ti ricorderai di me ma tua zia mi ha dato il tuo numero e detto che saresti stato disposto a fare da babysitter a Harley.   
In caso l'offerta fosse ancora valida...   
Sei libero domani?"

Peter partí per le nuvole e si risvegliò dallo shock poco dopo, rispondendo velocemente al messaggio.

"Hey Mr. Stark, certo che mi ricordo. Domani sono libero tutto il giorno se ne ha bisogno."

"Perfetto! Ho bisogno che tu stia con Harley domani. Per te va bene? Ps. Chiamami Tony, non sono così vecchio." 

Peter arrossí.

"Certamente, mi dica pure dove e a che ora devo venire."

"Devo uscire di casa intorno alle 10 ma se vieni prima possiamo discutere del pagamento e tutte quelle cose noiose."  
Attaccato c'era il link della sua posizione.

" A domani"

Non ricevette indietro nessuna risposta è rimise in tasca io telefono optando per guardate il vuoto.

Eh si, era bello fritto.


	2. 2

Peter si svegliò con il suono fastidioso della sveglia che gli tartassava le orecchie.

Si trascinò fuori dal letto e nella doccia, mezzo addormentato.

Dopo essersi lavato e svegliato per bene si esaminò allo specchio.

Provava un gran senso di ammirazione per Tony e per il suo lavoro, voleva fare bella figura.

Li ci volle un infinità di tempo per prepararsi.

I capelli non erano mai abbastanza in ordine e i vestiti non gli stavano mai abbastanza bene.

Era un incubo.

Purtroppo si accorse di essere quasi in ritardo e si dovette precipitare fuori di casa.

 

.........Salto temporaneo perchè sono uno scrittore pessimo e non sapevo cosa scrivere........

 

Harley andò ad aprire la porta dopo aver sentito suonare il campanello e si ritrovò un ragazzo davanti.

Si guardarono per un attimo in silenzio fino a quando il bambino parlò.

"E tu chi sei?"

Il ragazzo fu' sul punto di rispondere ma venne interrotto da una voce proveniente da dietro al bambino.

"Quello è tuo cugino Peter"

Entrambi rivolsero lo sguardo verso a Tony che scendeva le scale.

Peter rimase incantato per un attimo.

L'uomo era ancora più attraente di quanto lo ricordasse.

"Forza, entra pure." Lo incoraggiò Tony.

Harley anche se ancora un po' confuso si fece da parte lasciandolo entrare.

"Guardati un po', come sei cresciuto." Disse Tony esaminandolo da testa a piedi e tirandogli un pugno amichevole sulla spalla.

Peter fece del suo meglio a non arrossire al presunto complimento.

"Quanti anni hai ora, 15?" Chiese stringendogli una spalla.

"16, signore. Quasi 17" Rispose.

"Wow, ne è passato di tempo! l'ultima volta che ti ho visto eri ancora un bambino." Poi aggiunse "Assomigli proprio a tua zia May, eh Peteypie.

Peter rimase sorpreso per un attimo. Tony era solito chiamarlo sempre così da piccolo.

"E' un piacere vederla Signor.Stark."

Tony non poteva negare il fatto che il ragazzo era veramente cambiato in quegli anni. Non poteva neanche negare il fatto che si era trasformato in un ragazzo piuttosto carino.

"Cos'è con il signor, forza, chiamami pure Tony."

Poi si girò verso ad Harley. "Harley, questo è tuo cugino Peter, Peter ti ricorderai di Harley."

Peter sorrise al bambino che accettò la mano che li stava porgendo in modo poco sicuro.

"E' un piacere rivederti Harley."

"Peter ti farà da babysitter mentre sarò a lavoro." Spiegò Tony.

Quest'ultimo li avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle stringendolo a sé e cominciando a camminare.  
"Allora, io tornerò per le 22. Non dargli troppo zucchero e cerca di farlo andare a dormire ad un orario ragionevole."

Peter annuì 

"Detto ciò, io devo scappare. Se hai bisogno il mio numero è scritto sul frigorifero. Buona fortuna a convincerlo ad andare a letto." Disse per poi uscire dalla porta.

Peter rimase imbambolato a fissare la porta chiusa fino a quando sentì qualcuno punzecchiarlo nelle costole.

"Ho fame" annunció il bambino.

Dopo aver fatto uno spuntino andarlo a sedersi sul divano difronte alla tv accesa.

Dopo svariati minuti di silenzio teso, Harley parlò.

"Ti piacciono i lego?" 

Peter si illuminò subito.

"Certamente" 

Il bambino si alzò emozionato.

"Vuoi vedere i miei?" Chiese quest'ultimo euforico.

Peter reciprocó il sentimento .  
~~~~~~~~~  
Quando quella sera Tony tornò.  
Si ritrovò difronte la vista dei due giovani addormentati sul tappeto circondati da svariati modellini lego.

Harley stava sdraiato atterra con la testa sulle cosce di Peter, una costruzione mezza finita ancora tra le sue mani.

L'altro invece stava seduto con la schiena appoggiata al divano.

Tony non si trattenne e scattò velocemente una foto che inviò a Pepper.

Scosse dolcemente il ragazzo che aprii gli occhi e una volta resosi conto dei suoi dintorni, si allarmò.

"Oh mio dio, mi dispiace moltissimo. Non avevo in mente di addormentarmi." Si scusò all'istante.

L'altro gli sorrise. "Tranquillo, ma forse è meglio se il piccoletto va in camera sua ora."

Detto ciò scosse il bambino che si svegliò con un grugnito. 

"Papà."

"Si amore, andiamo a portarti in camera, eh, che ne dici?" Tony prese in braccio Harley che si strofinò gli occhi assonnato.

"Ti sei divertito con Peter?" Chiese.

Il bambino annuì.

Tony cominciò ad incamminarsi verso la stanza da letto ma Harley si dimenò fino a quando lo fece scendere.

"Voglio che mi porta Peter." Annunciò per poi lanciare le braccia attorno al ragazzo che stava ancora atterra. 

Tony cercò di dissuaderlo ma Peter lo rassicurò che non era un problema. Allora si alzarono con un po' di fatica.

Dopo aver rimboccato le coperte al più piccolo scese dinuovo nel salotto e aiutò Tony a mettere apposto il disordine di modellini che avevano seminato per la stanza.

Quando ebbero finalmente terminato caddero nel silenzio.

"Avete fatto amicizia molto velocemente voi due."

Peter sobbalzò leggermente al suono della sua voce.

"Hm? ah si, Harley è un bambino dolcissimo sotto sotto, e poi è anche molto intelligente per avere 7 anni."

Tony ridacchiò.

"Non smette mai di sorprendermi. Ma anche tu sei molto intelligente, Pepper mi ha detto che vai ad una di quelle scuole scientifiche."

Peter arrossì e ridacchiò imbarazzato. "Beh- si, m-ma non è poi una cosa così speciale."

"Non fare il modesto, sei un ragazzo talentuoso Petey-pie"

Il ragazzo arrossì ancora di più se possibile.

"mi sorprende il fatto che tu e Harley abbiate legato così in fretta, di solito non gli piacciono le altre persone." Continuò l'uomo.

Peter non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio.

"Oh si, scusa, avevo dimenticato di quanto fosse tardi. Lascia che ti dia un passaggio a casa."

"oh, no. Non ce n'è bisogno, posso prendere un bus."

"Non dire stupidaggini ti accompagno io."

\---

Il viaggio passò nel silenzio, ma questa volta non era imbarazzante. Era quasi, piacevole.

Peter esaminò il profilo di Tony.

I lineamenti duri e definiti, la barba tagliata alla perfezione e gli occhi concentrati sulla strada difronte a sè.

I segni dell'età erano appena presenti da dargli un tocco di fascino maturo ma non abbastanza da farlo sembrare vecchio. Non che Tony fosse vecchio, 35 anni non erano troppi. E Peter doveva ammettere di percepire il cavallo dei pantaloni un po' troppo stretto.

Era così concentrato a guardare l'uomo che non si accorse nemmeno che erano arrivati a destinazione fino a quando lo annunciò Tony.

Quest'ultimo gli arruffò affettuosamente i capelli e gli allungò due banconote.

Peter guardò incredulo i soldi. "Oh, sono troppi, non posso accettarli."

"Non fare complimenti, hai fatto un gran bell lavoro."

Peter sorrise e prima di potersi fermare si era avvicinato all'uomo stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia sentendo la barba pizzicargli leggermente la pelle sensibile.

Poi si precipitò fuori dall'auto e dentro al palazzo ringraziandolo.

Tony rimase un attimo imbambolato a guardare il portone dell'appartamento in cui momenti prima era sparito il ragazzo.

Si portò una mano al viso ricordando la sensazione delle labbra calde sulla guancia e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

Si, era fregato.


End file.
